


Someone Who Talks Sense

by Revenant



Series: Stiles Stilinski 100 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 01, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant/pseuds/Revenant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski jimmy’s the latch on Danny Mahealani’s window and climbs into his room a little after eleven on a school night and promptly declares, “Dude, get dressed. We’re going to go find a body.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Who Talks Sense

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt 80: Why?**

Stiles Stilinski jimmy’s the latch on Danny Mahealani’s window and climbs into his room a little after eleven on a school night and promptly declares, “Dude, get dressed. We’re going to go find a body.”

“You know, for the sheriff’s kid you have a lot of dubious hobbies,” Danny grumbles as he flicks on his bedside light. He rubs the sleep from his eyes, squinting up at his best friend. “Picking locks and breaking window latches is among them.”

Stiles drops down onto the bed, missing Danny's feet only because he's quick to scoot them out of the way. “Get up, get up. Let’s go,” Stiles says, bouncing on the edge of the mattress, making the whole bed jostle.

“Why would I want to go see a dead body?” Danny wonders. “Why would _you_ want to see a dead body?”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “It’s _half_ a body, Danny. Come _on_.”

“Why would you want to see half a body?”

“Have you ever seen half a body? I mean outside of horror movies? What does that even look like? Can you imagine it? I can’t. So let’s _go_.”

“You didn’t take your Adderall tonight, did you?”

Stiles growls in frustration and then drops backwards until he's lying in a sprawl across Danny's legs, his arms thrown above his head. “Danny, I love you but you’re killing me here.”

Sighing, Danny kicks and prods until he's worked himself free of his friend's sprawl, and then reluctantly gets up. Instead of heading toward his closet or his dresser to start pulling on clothes he drags his friend back up into a sitting position, curling his fingers over Stiles' shoulders as he shakes him gently. “Deep breaths, man,” Danny says. “Try to actually _think_ about what you’re trying to do here.”

“I’m trying to have a serious bonding experience with you man! Dudes bond over dead bodies. That’s just science.”

“Stiles!”

“My dad!” Stiles squawks. “My dad is leading a search party through the woods. It’s the middle of the night, Danny, what the hell? What’s he expecting to find? He’s been working late all week and now he’s out in the middle of the woods, at night and some crazy murderer who chops people in half is out there, maybe _still in the woods_ even!”

Danny sighs, shifts his grip to the back of his best-friend's neck. “Your dad is the sheriff. He has a gun and he’s not out there alone.” Stiles nods like he’s following everything Danny is saying, but Danny can tell that his friend isn't going to let this go. “If I go back to bed you’re just going to go out to the woods by yourself, aren’t you?” Stiles keeps nodding. “Fine, okay? You win. Like always.”

Stiles scoffs. “I don’t always win, okay? Remember that time? Or that other time?”

“No I don’t,” Danny mutters as he pulls on a pair of blue jeans and shoves his feet into his shoes. “We’re not going to look for any dead body, okay? We’re going to stop by your house and get your damned Adderall, and then we’re going to find the search party and you can make sure there are no crazy murderers stalking your dad, and then we’re coming straight back home, _deal_?”

“But the body,” Stiles whinges.

“No.” 

After a moment of stubborn glaring, Stiles sags. “Will you at least break into the morgue with me, then?”

“You’re going to feel very different about this conversation when you can actually think straight,” Danny promises, but Stiles isn’t convinced.


End file.
